


Convalescence

by Curuchamion



Series: Counted Word Fic [14]
Category: Man From U.N.C.L.E.
Genre: Community: dw100, Drabble, Gen, Humor, Limericks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-18
Updated: 2009-12-18
Packaged: 2017-10-13 08:46:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/135378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Curuchamion/pseuds/Curuchamion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A peek inside UNCLE's infirmary...</p><p>
  <a href="http://curuchamion.livejournal.com/24338.html">Originally posted on LiveJournal.</a>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Convalescence

"A Thrush walks into a bar--"

"And says ouch? Napoleon, it was not funny yesterday."

"Darn. Okay, how about--"

"Napoleon, must I spend our entire convalescence listening to your jokes?"

"Have you got any better ideas?"

"No. You have heard all the jokes that I can translate into English."

"Well, what about this? 'There once was a satrap of Thrush In the wild Australian bush, Till two smart young men Named Solo and Kuryakin Made the whole thing go up with a whoosh!'"

"It doesn't rhyme. And it was a 'boom', not a 'whoosh'."

"I suppose you can do better?"


End file.
